Eyre
|Race = Shinjin |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = Age 780 (erased from existence) |Address = Sacred World of the Kais |Occupation = Supreme Kai of Universe 3 |FamConnect = Zeno (superior) Future Zeno (superior) Great Priest (superior) Mule (life linked) Campari (casual attendant) Team Universe 3 (subordinates) }} is the Supreme Kai of Universe 3 and appears in Dragon Ball Super during the Universe Survival Saga. Appearance Ea is a short, blue-skinned Shinjin with a single large bang swept to the left, oval eyes, red glasses, green potara, and wears a brown, yellow, pink, light and navy blue colored Kaioshin outfit with white boots. Personality Out of all Supreme Kais, Ea seems to be the most shocked and outraged by the decision of Zeno and Future Zeno for the Tournament of Power, openly criticizing the rules and the fact that the fate of the universes would have to be decided in something so simple and trivial to him, as well as by the actions of Goku, whom he discreetly admonishes, even questioning who he thinks he is. Ea believes that mechanical lifeforms are superior to others. He has received quite a bit of an influence of machine-loving mortals. He views his universe as the most intellectually advanced, to which he believes makes his universe superior to the others, while not being arrogant about it, unless discussing with someone who thinks the exact opposite. However, during the Tournament of Power, he shows confidence in his team's abilities and is shocked when they fail expectations. Ea appears to be very stressed out about the upcoming Tournament of Power. However, he is also quite confident that his intellectual Universe full of machines may have an upper hand. He explains this to Khai and the other Supreme Kais of the other 6 universes at the meeting held by Khai. After his Team is defeated, he acknowledges Dr. Paparoni's efforts, saying that though they didn't win they still did well, and calmly accepts that being erased was their fate. Biography Dragon Ball Super Universe Survival Saga In the manga, Ea arrives at Zeno's Palace alongside Mule and Campari. After the Great Priest announces the tournament, Mule says something that Ea finds offensive and shouldn't have been stated in front of Zeno. As Zeno, who cannot understand Mule's speech, inquires about the god's comment, Ea struggles to downplay the comment, forcing Campari to lie to Zeno to avoid further trouble. Alongside Mule and Campari, Ea attended the Zen Exhibition Match. During the 40 hour preparation for the Tournament of Power, he was called to the Supreme Kai meeting by Khai, and got into an argument with Pell, whether strength or intelligence is the key to winning the Tournament. Later on, Nigrisshi shows him Narirama's functions. During the Tournament of Power, he was confident that Narirama would knock out every fighter with his Super Survival Mode, however he lost his confidence when Narirama was stopped by Hit and Basil. He is shocked when he sees that Narirama was easily defeated by Hit. He later orders Maji Kayo to fight Jiren from Team Universe 11 to gather more information about him, reasoning that his "extraordinary body" will be beneficial for the task. He is later shocked at Jiren's strength, and is annoyed that Maji Kayo was knocked out before they could get any meaningful data out of the fight. When Universe 3 is one of a few universes remaining, Ea declares his team's strategy as a success, and agrees that it is their universe's time to go on the offensive. He boasts about his team's abilities, but is frustrated when Viara is knocked out. He then agrees that it is finally time for "Plan X" to be executed. When Koichiarator and Paparoni merge, Ea is shown to be excited to see his universe's ultimate fighter in action, and is confident that Anilaza will defeat the remaining fighters. He was shocked when Anilaza's power core is damaged by Android 17. When the last of his universe’s fighters are eliminated, Ea tells Dr. Paparoni they performed well, before instructing them to face their impending erasure with dignity, accepting it as their fate. Power As a Supreme Kai, Ea is much more powerful than average mortals and lower Kais. Techniques and special abilities *'Flight' – The ability to fly with the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. *'Life Link' - Ea's and Mule's lives are linked to one another, so if one of them dies, the other will die as well (in a manner similar to Piccolo and Kami) in order to prevent an imbalance between the natural forces of creation and destruction which Ea and Mule represent. *'Kai Kai' - In ''Dragon Ball Super, it is revealed that the Supreme Kai in every universe has the ability to instantly teleport to any other universe, including Zeno's Palace. Voice actors *Japenese: Makoto Naruse *Funimation dub: TBA Trivia *Ea's name may have been taken from the Sumerian god , who came to be known as Ea in Babylonian mythology. Gallery References Site Navigation pl:Universe 3 Supreme Kai ca:Universe 3 Supreme Kai Category:Males Category:Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Universe 3 Characters Category:Deities Category:Shinjin Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Characters who can fly Category:Erased Characters